


See You in Pictures

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Suyeong sends a link to Ko Yeongha of a video that's making the rounds. The contents of the video are surprising, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You in Pictures

Ko Yeongha yawned as he brought a leg up to rest on his chair and moved the pointer of the mouse to hover over the link in the email he'd bypassed the day before. "Hong Suyeong, if this is another stupid kitten video, I will destroy you," he said into his cell phone.

On the other end, Hong Suyeong was laughing. "I won't say there's no scratching, but I think you'll find it interesting. Tell you what... Call me back when you're done and you've processed it."

So he tapped the mouse button and waited as a webpage loaded and a slightly grainy looking picture showed as a still of the video. _Was that...? No, it couldn't be._ He hovered over the play button and glanced around to make sure his mother wasn't hovering around before he clicked. It started fitfully as the video buffered, but then it was pretty clear. Ko Yeongha's mouth dropped open slightly at what he saw.

It was pretty obviously Shindou Hikaru in the center of the frame and he didn't seem aware that he was being filmed because he wasn't acting shy at all, and who wouldn't be camera shy like that? Wrists tied together with some kind of yellow fabric and attached to a hook on the ceiling, bruises wet and dark along his collarbone, legs spread wide as another man was... was _fucking_ him... And Shindou was loving it. His cock was hard and oozing precome against his stomach whenever it bounced with the intensity of the other man's thrusts; leaving a visable trail of it that glistened even in the low light of the video.

A hand was drawn up from behind and dug into Shindou's stomach slightly, just the fingertips, and the hand was pulled across and downward leaving pink welts on Shindou's pale stomach that tracked through the slick precome and pulled it down onto his hip. Ko Yeongha's eyes were drawn back up to Shindou's face then and his stomach churned at the arousal evident on Shindou's face and the way his mouth hung open and his chest heaved and how his balls were already creeping upward. Ko Yeongha found himself licking his lips as he watched Shindou's cock spasm and paint his pale stomach with ropy jets of come that trailed together as gravity dragged them down his flesh.

Unable to turn away, Ko Yeongha continued to watch as Shindou leaned forward to press his hips backward against the intrusion and that gave him his first glimpse of Shindou's lover as they both turned slightly: Touya Akira. Touya's abdominal muscles flexed with the effort of pushing himself into Shindou and then he was pulling his cock out of Shindou's tight sheath and stroking it once, twice, and then shooting come against the small of Shindou's back and letting the head of his own cock move through the mess with a lusty grimace showing on his face.

Shindou rolled his neck around as he bit down, hard, on his bottom lip; his shoulders showing strain as his muscles flexed and his whole body stretched taut. He went limp as Touya's arms wrapped around him and pulled him backward so that he was pressed flush against Touya, neither of them seeming to mind the cooling mess between them, and then Shindou's head was lolling backward and Touya was placing gentle kisses along the side of his throat and then down onto his shoulder as he moved very slowly forward to untie Shindou's hands. When his hands did drop free, Shindou turned and moved to put his arms around Touya's waist, but Touya grasped his forearms and brought each wrist up, in turn, to kiss it slowly. 

The video screen went black and Ko Yeongha moved his mouse quickly, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, and frowned as he saw that the video was truly over. His brows furrowed as he glanced up at the door to his room, and then he stood and strode over to lock the door and moved back to the chair. Before sitting down, he undid the fly of his pants and pulled them down to his knees. That done, he settled himself on the edge of the chair and hit the play button again before moving his hand to the front of his underwear and stroking his erection, only now noticing that there was no sound on the video as he took in the nuances of everything; his hand growing more adventurous as the video played. This time, when Akira came, so did Ko Yeongha; his own gasps a perfect voiceover.

Only after cleaning himself up with a tissue and tucking himself gently back into his pants did Ko Yeongha call Hong Suyeong back. "So, you masturbated to it, didn't you?" Hong Suyeong said with just a hint of laughter tinging his voice.

Ko Yeongha snorted. "No. It was rather boring, really. I woud have called you sooner but my mother asked me to take out the trash."

Hong Suyeong sighed. "You don't have to lie, you know."

"I'm not lying!"

"Trash pick-up was this morning."

His face screwing up into a scowl, Ko Yeongha held in the obscenities he wanted to scream. "Okay, fine. So what?"

"So... Who took the video?"

"Touya, of course."

Hong Suyeong huffed a breath into the phone. "I don't know... The press release said neither of them did."

Ko Yeongha sat forward again. "There's a press release about it? What does it say?"

"That their privacy was invaded, that their private life is their private life, that it has nothing to do with their go, et cetera, et cetera."

"Well," Ko Yeongha said as he double-checked that he hadn't deleted the e-mail with the link in it, "Maybe it was one of their fangirls. You know how mine like to follow me."

Hong Suyeong laughed yet again.

* * *

Shindou sat on Touya's lap and smiled as he looked at the new number on the hit counter for the video. "I can't believe you get off on this," he said throatily.

Touya let a hand trail up under Shindou's shirt and then raked his nails down Shindou's back. "Hey, you're the one being especially kinky in the video."

"Which I didn't know you were taking!" Shindou sighed happily. "How much does it turn you on to know that the video is online where anyone can watch it and it'll be there forever?"

"Very, but it's even better that there's no question of whether we're together. What reporter wants to touch on that?"

Shindou stood up and turned around so that he could straddle Touya's lap instead. "I don't know, but I think I'd like to meet him."

Touya shook his head. "There you go being a bad boy again."

Grabbing Touya's hand and moving it down to cup his ass, Shindou grinned. "You want to spank me again? 'Cause that was hot..."

"That could very well be arranged," Touya said as he swatted Shindou's ass lightly. "But, first, do you want to watch it again?"

Shindou licked his lips and smiled. "Oh, hell yeah!"


End file.
